


Here There Be Wyrms

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Dragons, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney must go fight a dragon to win his loves hand but he discovers a secret instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Wyrms

Sidney scrambled out of the way as the fire billowed out of the cave entrance. He was doubting his sanity for agreeing to come and battle the dragon but then again Prince Evgeni's hand was on the line. It was said that whoever managed to slay the dragon would win his hand.

Sidney had travelled here from far away and had fallen in love with the Prince upon first sight.

Of course he had never slayed a dragon and all the random pep talks from the people of the village couldn't have prepared him for this moment.

He had been given a massive broadsword and a suit of armor and had trudged his way to the top of the mountain where the cave was. He obviously wasn't the first to be here, the random burned bodies told him this. Though he wondered why the bodies had just been left here and if he was doomed to end up like they had.

He crept towards the cave once more, peering in to the cave and found a pair of yellow eyes narrowed at him.

"Hi," Sidney squeaked out, maybe if he talked to the dragon he could get close enough to slay it.

The red dragon watched him.

Sidney began to creep forward, talking quietly, "Listen, I don' really want to kill you but I have to."

A growl began to rumble from the dragon, a tendril of smoke rising from it's nostrils.

"But you see, this is for love. I have to kill you." Sidney couldn't believe he actually was actually feeling sorry for the dragon.

He was only about twenty feet from the dragon when all of a sudden a magical ripple tore through the cave. A blinding light and smoke swirling through out the cave. Sidney was thrown hard against the wall of the cave, his helmeted head cracking against it and dazing him. When his vision finally cleared he was a little shocked to find a man in the place the dragon had been.

"What's going on here?" Sidney asked.

"You broke the curse!" The man had the same accent as Prince Evgeni.

 

"Curse?" Sidney was confused.

"Yes, the King had a curse put on me. He's been trying to have people kill me for years now!" The man helped him up off the ground. "Name's Alex. I was the Prince's biggest competition for like everything. So The King decided I couldn't be if I wasn't there."

"So he turned you into a dragon?" Sidney question. "That doesn't seem like the wisest choice of someone he wanted to get rid of?"

"Easier to have everyone turn against a dragon though. He also was probably trying to test the suitors. I mean if you can kill a dragon that you must be worthy right? If not well it's not like he had to worry about them coming back right?" Alex said.

"I guess that makes sense," Sidney mind was still trying to wrap it's self around this logic as Alex pulled him towards the cave entrance.

"Wait where are we going?"

"To confront the King?" Alex said as if he thought Sidney should have known this.

"Umm you're not wearing any clothes," Sidney said. "You might want to if you're about to make your triumphant return?"

Alex sighed but headed back into the depth of the cave. Minutes later he returned dressed in the finest silks and furs that Sidney had ever seen. Sidney just stared at him slightly opened mouthed.

"What? I was a dragon. I collected nice things." Alex said grabbing Sidney's arm and pulling him out of the cave.

It didn't take them long to get back to the castle. Alex seemed like the loud type and Sidney had learned more about him than anyone else he had ever met on the walk back. So he wasn't surprised when Alex made his entrance in the courtroom by throwing open the doors and marching straight up to the thrown, Sidney hurrying after him.

The King stared in shock at the two of them.

"Alex?" The Prince was up out of his seat and throwing his arms around the former dragon. "Where have you been? You just disappeared?"

"You should ask your father that." Alex said.

"Guards!" The King shouted. The guards were there instantly, grabbing both Sidney and Alex. "Take them to the dungeon!"

"Wait what?" The Prince demanded.

"They are threats to this kingdom," The Kings replied.

"What did you do?" Evgeni demanded of his father.

"What was the best for you!" The King shouted back.

"You don't get to decided what is best for me!" Evgeni shouted back. He then turned to the guards "Let them go!" The guards looked confused but did as they were told.

"Run!" Evgeni yelled to the two captives, turning and sprinting towards the doors.

Alex grabbed Sidney's arm pulling him towards the exit. They made it out the doors just before they closed.

The three of them didn't stop running until they were deep in the woods that surrounded the castle.

"I'm glad you're back," Evgeni gave Alex a hug.

"Thanks for bringing him back," he told Sidney.

"That's all great and everything. But now what do we do?" Alex asked.

No one had an answer.


End file.
